The present invention relates to product packaging and display systems wherein a plurality of packages are of a similar shape and size but with differing products contained therein and having different product identifying indicia on the respective packages.
Frequently in marketing and distribution of products, the products have a similar overall shape and size, but which differ from each other in other aspects, are packed in either identical or similar size packaging. Because the products differ from each other in the respective packages, the product identifying indicia on the face of the packages thus differs (even though they may belong to a common group or series). For example, in the marketing and sale of computer software packages such as video games, each package typically comprises a box having a thin profile and each contains a computer disk together with a written instruction manual for operation of the disk. Since all of the instruction manuals and disks are of a same size and shape, the respective boxes or packages which contain each of the games is of a same size and shape, but have different software identifying indicia thereon such as different titles, different promotional or marketing indicia on the face thereof, and differing instructions or other marketing indicia on the back surface thereof.
Typically, it is desirable that a consumer be able to read both the front and back of the package so that the consumer can quickly determine how each of the different products of a similar category differ from each other. In addition to computer games or other types of similar software products, this is also true for other product categories such as records, CD disks, packaging containing books, etc. Also, it is possible that the products themselves may not even be enclosed within a package but may be only "shrink wrapped" or in some cases not protected at all.
In the above situations, it has been known previously in the prior art to ship such items in groups with the items being placed directly adjacent each other, and the overall bundle of packages is shrink wrapped or held together by other means such as tape.
If the consumer then desires to read the front and/or back panel surfaces of each of the packages or products, it is necessary that the consumer first break apart the items so that the consumer can then read the indicia on each package separately after they have been separated. However, now that they have been separated, the individual packages of the series of packages may be lost, or it may be difficult to display them as a unit.
Frequently with such series of packages having a same size and shape but with differing product identifying indicia thereon, it is desirable to maintain them together as a unit for display purposes so that the consumer may buy the entire group of packages. Once they are separated, however, they may be lost, or the store marketing the items may have to reattach them prior to sale.